


Wired

by roo1965



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-15
Updated: 2002-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo1965/pseuds/roo1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly fluffy forewarning of Entity season 4<br/>Major Sam Carter, a MALP, and a coffee machine what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

  

Major Samantha Carter woke up with a start when her head hit the keyboard and it beeped at her.

‘ _Whoa'_ she thought ‘ _time to wake up and go to bed… that didn't make any_ _sense did it?_ ' She said to herself ‘ _definitely time for sleep._ '

She'd been reviewing the software and specifications on the MALP systems, fine tuning it _yet_ again for remote use. SG1 were due off world tomorrow if the feedback brought back anything useful to warrant a trip through the Stargate.

‘ _Hang on, what is the time?'_ and she craned her head round to look at the clock. ‘ _00.30, ok, so later today then'_

‘ _Guess I'd better get some rest, I wonder if Daniel is still up or if the Colonel has checked up on him yet_ ' She smiled to herself at her CO's mother hen persona around Daniel. But someone needed to, because he didn't look after himself, everything was too exciting, or waiting to be discovered, translated, anything but think about Shar'e whom he had lost, not to mention his experiences on Kheb and Shifu's little power trip dream.

She rubbed her hands over her face and eyes, and un kinked her back from slouching over the keyboard. Something nagged at her brain, and she turned around again to peer at the clock. And that's when she noticed it.

‘What the..?' Her Mr Coffee machine seemed to have exploded, a strong smell of frazzled coffee wafted across to her. The coffee had run down the side of the cabinet and splattered onto the small MALP sitting on the floor between her and the door.

‘ _Small MALP?! Didn't know we had one, don't remember building one. It's kinda cool though'_ she thought. 

The remote hands were fiddling with something- its own wires? It stopped what it was doing, a light came on, and the tiny MALP moved.

‘ _Uh, okay. I'm a USAF Major, I've fought Goa'ulds, and you can't scare me that easily'_ she reasoned as she tracked its movement toward the coffee maker. It reached up, picked up the coffee machine and carried it over to the second computer on Sam's lab bench.

Sam moved out of its way, but it didn't seem to notice her. It removed the plug from the coffee machine and stripped the plastic down to the wires. Next it calmly unscrewed the side casing to the computer, a remote hand stretched inside, part of it lit up and it seemed to peer into the innards of the computer. Sam decided that she needed to look in there as well. * _What exactly was it doing and why, not to mention how_.* For the moment her scientific disbelief was suspended. The MALP brought the wires from the coffee machine into the computer and welded them in place…right next to the processor.

She tried to think about what this meant and how to explain it-* _all she needed right now was for the Colonel to appear and…*_

"Hey, whatcha doin Carter?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Major Carter spun round, hoping to block the view of the MALP and its creation.

Lounging against the lab doorway, hands in pockets, wearing green BDU's and a black t shirt was her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill. 

Completely bereft of any thought processes, she stared at her CO. ‘ _hadn't she just thought….?_

Silence

He took a step into the room, 

"Carter?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Colonel.."' she managed to reply

"You ok in here? C'mon it's late, shut down time for all little scientists. Stuff to do- places to go tomorrow," he quipped, all the time his eyes searching her face.

"What's _that_?" he said as his sharp eyes darted to the side and down.

"Um, that's a MALP, sir. I've been reviewing the software, mechanisms and..."

"Even _I_ know it's a MALP Carter, but why is it so small … what the _heck_ is it doing? Should it be doing _that_ to the computer?"

"Well...." Sam still couldn't get her brain in gear

"Just don't let Danny boy see what it's done to the coffee machine," he said with a grin, and took two more long legged strides into the room for a closer look, hands still in his pockets.

Suddenly Sam didn't want him looking at the MALP and what it was creating, especially since she couldn't explain it herself yet. She moved just as he came forwards and they bumped in the middle. Off balance, she put her hands out automatically. And found herself with her hands pressed against his chest, she looked up into warm brown eyes.

"Carter? Sam- what's going on?" he queried, but got no further because Sam was kissing him. 

_I'm kissing him?!_ She thought _well at least he isn't looking at the MALP._

Sam drew back as she sensed his hands coming out of his pockets to rest lightly on her shoulders.

"Colonel, I'm sorry that was out of order, I know what we said about ...'" she blurted

"Hey, hey Sam. It's ok, it was kinda nice actually," and he bent down and softly kissed her back. She felt him wrap his arms round her and she automatically leant against him feeling safe and loved. He rested his chin on her head, as they both enjoyed a moment of contentment.

* * *

_After all- this is **all** this is- just a moment in time, nuthin else, right? _

_I mean we've hugged and stuff over the years. Like after we thought Daniel was dead, but he was getting probed about the fate of Omorocca instead. I was hypnotised and I remembered…_

_*My God, Colonel! We left him behind!*_

_*I know, it's alright. We're going back* and he had hugged her then._

_She had returned the favour after she'd released him from his second go in the cryo chamber to get rid of the symbiote Hathor had forced on him._

_**Hathor's gone. I'm me! I'm me!**_

_Although she didn't know if he had clung to her because he needed to know that he or she was real, or because he was very cold, or because she could confirm that the ‘snake' had really gone, or all three at once._

_Over the years all four of them had saved, comforted and fought for each other like no other SG team._

* * *

"About that MALP, do you think it's trying to make better coffee or better computers?" mused the Colonel.

Sam knew he wasn't as dumb as he made himself out to be, it was just that she and Daniel were _way_ smarter than him on other things. _It wasn't a bad hypothesis, just highly unreal…_

Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise, after several seconds it increased in volume and speed.

"Ah, Carter? It's not gonna go boom is it?" asked the Colonel worriedly. 

_The beeping got faster and louder, it sounded like… something she knew…like...._

Sam sat bolt upright, breathing quickly, sheets tangled around her. It was dark. The beeping was her clock radio alarm. And she was in her room on the base. She hit the alarm button cutting off the noise. It was 0630. She sat there for a few moments trying to marshal her thoughts. 

_‘That was weird, really weird. That's the last time I eat a cheese and pickle sandwich and black coffee late at night in the lab. Machines don't make or interfere with other machines right? Not on their own, only if programmed to'_

Quickly she showered and dressed- Janet was going to laugh her head off when she heard about this little episode. What was she going to bribe her with so she didn't tell the Colonel or Daniel? Janet knew about the feelings between her and Jack- there in the background just not writ large. They had promised.

She left her room and made her way to the Commissary for breakfast. Footsteps sounded behind her, smiling, she recognised the stride.

"Morning Carter '"said Colonel O'Neill as he caught up with her.

"Morning, sir" she countered 

"All ready for today's show time with the MALP?" He asked.

She stopped in the hallway _‘surely he couldn't know?'_

"Ah, actually I think I'd better go to my lab, got to check on something, the ah, the coffee machine. Catch up with you guys later," she babbled, turned round and went back up the corridor.

O'Neill called after her "What? What did I say? I only said morning!"

 _‘Scientists!'_ he thought as he entered the commissary to find Teal'c at a table already. He'd give it ten minutes and then drag Daniel in. Sam would reappear shortly and SG1 would be ready to face the world- or at least PX whatever, some address he had programmed into the computers under the Ancients influence. They were sending the MALP through first- standard operating procedure. It would be a piece of cake. Right?

 

 

[](../SGWIP/SGWIP.html) | [](../Drabbles/SGdrabbles.html) | [](../SGhome.html) | [](../../default.html)  
---|---|---|---  
  
  


  

  

  

  

**Author's Note:**

> don't know where this came from- out of the blue. Thanks to Tigger and Wol for telling me it was worth showing other people. My first ever fanfic November 2002 on Jackfic. Set pre "Entity" season 4


End file.
